bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Radio Messages: Pauper's Drop
The followings are all radio messages played in the Pauper's Drop level of BioShock 2. __TOC__ Pauper's Drop 01. Augustus Sinclair - Grace Has the Key Lamb's trying to box us in, kid — this is a god-damned city-wide lockdown! To keep the train movin' you need the security override key from the local "governor..." Grace Holloway. She kicked me out of my own hotel down here — the Sinclair Deluxe. Find her, an' get that key. 02. Grace Holloway - Baby Snatcher I remember you, monster. You stole Eleanor from me... twisted that baby girl into a thing so sick it can't even die... And now you come swanning into my neighborhood looking for me? Wrong turn, Tin Daddy. When we hang you from a streetlight, and you're choking out your last... I want you to remember my face. 03. Augustus Sinclair - How to Use the Camera That thing's a miracle in technicolor, kid. Works like a movie camera. Start the film rollin' before you open fire on a Splicer, and then anything you hit him with tells you more about his Dee-En-Ay. Let's give it a dry run, shall we? 04. Augustus Sinclair - Camera Timing Easy now, looks like you got the jump on this fella. Start your camera recordin' him, then hit him with a lil' bit of everything... Plasmids, firearms, whatever you can dish out! 05. Augustus Sinclair - Do Some Research Well, sport, I guess Gracie's home... but that big lug just dropped half my damn hotel in your way. Now, to break through that mess, I expect you're gonna have to work out how he got so burly. 06. Augustus Sinclair - Find a Camera (If you have not found the Camera) Find yourself a genetic Research Camera, son. You can pick up any number of tricks from a Splicer with one of those. Try the Pawn Shop Downtown. 07. Augustus Sinclair - Already Have the Camera Since you already laid your hands on a Genetic Research Camera, this next part'll be easier. 08. Augustus Sinclair - Find a Way In Well there's the pawn shop, but it's bolted up tight. You'll have to find another way inside, I expect. 09. Augustus Sinclair - Film a Brute That's it, son! Camera spits out a prize once in a while as you learn what makes a Splicer tick. Now, find one of those big ol' brutes, and take 'em out on film. Before long, you'll be able to brush aside that mess at the hotel. 10. Augustus Sinclair - Research Camera Tips Usin' that camera's a bit like tellin' a joke. Each time you tell it the same way it gets a little more stale, so you gotta change it up to keep it fresh. 11. Augustus Sinclair - Camera Reminder Remember son, without using that Research Camera we can't get to Gracie, an' that means we're stuck here. Get one of those big apes on film, then work 'im over. 12. Augustus Sinclair - Shoot Some Footage o' the Brute There's one o' them big goons now. Start your camera rollin' on him — and then let 'im have it. 13a. Augustus Sinclair - Don't Forget to Use the Camera (If the player forgets to use the camera when attacking a Brute Splicer.) Aw, now, you forgot to start your camera rollin' first. Remember, you don't get nearly as much outta researchin' a corpse. 13b. Augustus Sinclair - Film the Corpses (If the player forgets to use the camera three times when killing Brute Splicers.) Looks like you neglected to film those big bruisers back there. Head back and get some footage of the corpses. Not exactly ideal, but it's enough for the camera to do its work. 14. Augustus Sinclair - Strong Enough to Get Through Look at you, sport — a regular junior shutterbug! An' it appears you've picked up a new trick from that big galoot. Now get back to The Sinclair Deluxe and just bust through that mess blocking the way. 15. Augustus Sinclair - Falsely Accused Gracie's got the wrong idea... you're not responsible for turnin' Eleanor into a Little Sister. Big Daddies are just slaves... and you only recently broke free. 16. Sofia Lamb - Grace's Place in Rapture For Grace, the paradise of Andrew Ryan was most unkind... she spoke against him in song, and he had her blacklisted... it left her penniless. But in the Family, she has found hope — a reason to draw breath. Ask yourself, Delta... do you deserve to take it from her? 17. Augustus Sinclair - Rev Up the Drill Just rev up that drill o' yours and slam right through that pile o' junk blockin' your way. 18. Augustus Sinclair - Gracie Lives on the Top Floor Now, Gracie was on the top floor... get on up there an' persuade her to give ya that override key. 19. Augustus Sinclair - Grace's Mean Streak Gracie's room is just up ahead. Now, she's been sendin' all manner o' unkindness your way, so I'm not particular as to how you take that key away from her... but she's old, an' this grudge against you was based on a misunderstandin'. 20. Augustus Sinclair - Gracie's Unarmed Your call, friend. Gracie's unarmed, for what it's worth. 21. Augustus Sinclair - Override Key (If the player starts leaving and they haven't taken the key, whether or not they've already killed Grace) The override key is right there, son — whatever you do to Gracie, don't forget why we're here! 22a. Augustus Sinclair - The Survival Angle (If the player chooses to kill Grace Holloway) (Whistle) Swan Song. Well, I back your survival instinct, chief. In Rapture, a bleedin' heart tends to bring in the sharks. Now head back, an' free up this train station. Eleanor's waitin'. 23b. Augustus Sinclair - Sparing Grace (If the player chooses to spare Grace Holloway) You're a bigger man than I am, chief. Maybe next time, she'll think twice about pointin' fingers before all the facts are in. Now, let's be on our way. Eleanor's waitin'. 24. Grace Holloway - A Thinking Man (If the player chooses to spare Grace Holloway) You had me under a gun... yet you just walk away? No monster alive turns the other cheek. No monster does that. A thinking man does that. 25. Grace Holloway - Improving the Odds (If the player chooses to spare Grace Holloway) I know that Doctor Lamb is no liar, but she's got to be wrong about you. It doesn't seem right now, letting you walk into that bush whack waiting outside. I can't call off the Family, but I can whisper a bit and improve your odds. 26. Grace Holloway - A Little Help (If the player chooses to spare Grace Holloway) These whirlybirds are custom jobs ... by an old friend. I'm afraid this is all I can do ... for now. 27. Grace Holloway - Asking Lamb About You (If the player chooses to spare Grace Holloway) Well, sir ... I don't know what to call you now. You've done more than just spare my life, you've opened by eyes. I need to put a few questions to Doctor Lamb. 28. Sofia Lamb - Not Fooled (If the player chooses to spare Grace Holloway) By sparing Grace, do you seek to gain my trust? A feeble ruse. Your crocodile tears may poison her with doubt, but I am not so easy a mark. 29. Sofia Lamb - No Compassion (If the player chooses to kill Grace Holloway) Grace failed to protect Eleanor from the fall of Rapture, Delta... and my human daughter was lost forever. But I forgave Grace for that. And you murdered her... ratifying her bigotry. She was right about your nature... and you have made her so. 30. Augustus Sinclair - Back to the Train Station Head back to the train station, sport. 31. Augustus Sinclair - Put the Key in the Control Box Just take that override key and slot it into the control box in the ticket booth there. That'll open the gates. 32. Augustus Sinclair - Get on the Train! Hop on, kid — and start the train. Don't make me pull the whistle, now! Category:BioShock 2 Radio Messages Category:Pauper's Drop